Is Marik Your Fairy Godmother?
by Mog's.Kitten
Summary: Marik gets annoyed with Seto and Joey being oblivious to each other's feelings. Whispershipping!  Possessed!Joey/Seto


Disclaimer I do **not** own Yugioh nor am I making any profits.

**WARNING AWESOME GAY SEX DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Okay, so this story is kind of AU-ish since it doesn't follow anything in the series except for the group being in school and their characterization. Well, I tried to keep them in character. Dunno how good of a job I did, but yeah! Here you go, enjoy!

Malik watched in amusement as Joey and Tristan argue over something in the magazine they were reading. He couldnt' describe how grateful he was they Yugi and his friends forgave him for everything that happened in Battle City. Even with his yami still inside the Millennium Rod. Although, after Yami and Bakura took Marik aside for a 'chat', the dark spirit was much more mellow and not so insistent of world domination.

'**He should just fuck the mutt already.**'

Malik spewed his milk all over Tea, who glared at him. '**Excuse me?**' She was the only one who hadn't forgiven him. Not that he cared; her friendship speeches were enough to make people kill themselves. Or her, take your pick. "Oh my God, Malik, what the hell? Now I have to go change!" She exclaimed, storming from the table.

"Sorry," he coughed. '**Thanks a lot Marik!**'

'**She should be used to things getting spewed on her,**' Marik replied crassly.

Yugi blinked at him, handing him his napkin to wipe the milk caking his chin. "You okay?"

"Um, yes, Marik was just spouting non-sequiturs again," he flushed.

'**I was stating a fact, hikari.**'

Malik busied himself with his sandwich. '**Yeah, that came out of nowhere.**'

'**No, look at Kaiba.**'

Malik glanced over at the other table where Kaiba was focused working on his laptop. Well, he looked focused until he glanced over at Joey. The Egyptian's eyebrow rose when he saw a look of wistfulness before it became a mask of indifference when Kaiba caught him staring at him. Malik's eyes darted back to his lunch. '**Oh, so?**'

'**So, I want to play.**'

'**Marik...**' Malik thought warningly.

'**What? He's acting like a lovesick fool it's enough to make me vomit.**'

'**Do you even have a plan?**'

Marik smirked. '**Does the Pharaoh's hair defy gravity?**'

'**What?**'

Marik scowled. '**Yes, now, I'll need your body and...**'

Malik was sceptical as his yami explained his plan. '**How are you even going to get him into Kaiba's office? And how do you know if Joey like's him that way?**'

'**Hikari, I was in his mind,**' Marik pointed out impatiently.

'**Oh yeah. When are you going to do this?**'

'**Just leave that all to me. Get back to reality, before the Pharaoh sticks his nose where it doesn't belong.**'

Malik blinked, looking up to see Yugi's concerned face. "I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

"Yeah, the bell rang a few minutes ago, are you coming?"

Malik looked around to see half the cafeteria empty. "Oh! Um, yeah."

Joey was headed home when he encountered who he thought was Malik in a creepy dark alley. "Oh, hey Malik, what're you doin' in this part of town?" He froze when the other teen stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be Marik. With his Millennium Rod. "Uh, what do you want?" He stepped away when the spirit came closer.

Marik grinned, holding his Rod up. "Don't fight it, Wheeler, you'll be thanking me later."

Joey backed away quickly, tripping over a garbage can. "Shit, not again! YUGI!" He screamed as the Rod flashed.

Yugi was sleeping when he suddenly sat up, clutching his rapidly beating heart. '**Yami? What was that?**'

'**Joey... We need to find him. Something's wrong.**'

'**But, how? How did we hear him?**' Yugi sat up, shedding his pyjamas and grabbing his street clothes.

Yami was silent for a moment before speaking. '**When you gave him the Puzzle, part of his mind must have transferred inside when he was fighting for control with Malik.**'

'**Oh, I guess that makes sense.**' Yugi grabbed his cell phone, calling the blond.

"What do you want little Yugi?"

Yugi could feel Yami's anger and had no problem giving control over to him. "Marik, what do you think you're doing with Joey?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Pharaoh, I'm doing the boy a favour."

"A favour? By taking over his body?" Yami growled, going down the stairs to the darkened Gameshop.

"It's an unfortunate but necessary part of my plan. Now go away, I have work to do." Yami glared at the phone as the line disconnected.

'**We need to find him!**' Yugi said worriedly as Yami left the Gameshop. '**But... how are we going to do that?**'

'**If Joey's mind was touched by a Millennium Item, then Bakura should be able to use the powers of the Ring to track him,**' Yami reasoned.

'**Bakura's going to be so mad when we wake him up,**' Yugi murmured.

Seto drank his coffee slowly, savouring the taste, as his elevator took him to his office on the top floor of KaibaCorp. After Battle City, he had been working nonstop to get his virtual world game into the final stages of production. So far, it was going along without a hitch.

Exiting the elevator, he read the report one of the technicians gave him, approval flickering in his eyes. He entered his office, setting his cup down so he could further read the report. Well, he was going to, until a pair of hands grabbed his hips, pulling him and his chair forward.

"What the..?" He looked down to see Joey, looking back at him with a grin on his face. "Wheeler, what the hell are you doing?" '_What the hell is he doing under there? Never mind that, how'd he _get _there?_'

"Oh calm down, _Seto_," the blond purred, making short work of his belt.

"Calm down? You're three seconds away from getting my foot up your ass!" He glowered when his hands were slapped away.

"Only your foot?" Joey sighed dramatically, grabbing his dick. "But that's not what I want up there."

Seto let out an indignant squawk as Joey licked the tip of his cock. "Wheeler..." He said warningly, but got no farther in his threat when there was a knock on the door.

"Better answer that; sounds urgent," Joey said before engulfing him in delicious wet heat.

Seto gritted his teeth against the moan rising in his throat. "What?" He barked.

The door opened and his head of security entered. "Sir, you wanted me to notify you of when Mr. Willows arrived in Domino."

"So why didn't you...call me?" Seto swallowed hard, trying desperately to maintain his composure.

"Because we didn't know until he arrived in the lobby, sir," Roland said, wincing when Seto snarled at him, when in actuality Seto was snarling at Joey because the blond had began toying with his balls with cold hands.

"Fine, set him up in one of the suites at the hotel. I'll deal with him tomorrow."

"Erm, he said he's in a rush, sir, and that it won't take long."

"It's a contract to expand Kaibaland into Canada, of course it's going to take long!" Seto snapped. "Damnit, send him in!"

"Yes sir!" Roland hurried away, happy to get away with his head intact. He returned moments later with the man in question. He sent his employer a worried look when he saw the pinched look on his face. "Sir?"

"That'll be all, Roland." Roland nodded, leaving.

He could barely concentrate on what the man was saying, his dick throbbing as Joey tongued the slit before he began bobbing his head. Surprisingly, the meeting was finished in short time. Seto made a mental note to get a hold of Willows for future projects. He liked his straight to work competence. As soon as the man left, Seto rolled his chair back, yanking Joey out from underneath. He hissed when his teeth grazed his dick but he was too incensed to care. "You little fucking minx," he growled, pulling him into his lap.

"You like me like that, Seto," Joey moaned, rubbing his ass against his hard dick. "Gonna put your puppy in his place? Gonna fuck me real good?"

It was then that Seto noticed that Joey's voice was different and his eyes didn't hold their usual passionate, if somewhat dimwitted, spark. 'iLike when Marik was.../i'

He pushed Joey onto the desk and out of his lap. "Is this Joey or Marik?"

Joey smirked. "Joey's just needed a little push. Believe me Kaiba, he's all for this."

"Prove it, let him go, I won't have him unwilling," Seto said, his erection beginning to wilt. Did Joey want this? What if he didn't?

The possessed boy shrugged. "Fine, you're welcome by the way. Enjoy your gift."

Joey arched his back gasping. He blinked, looking down to see Seto watching him from his seat. "Erm..."

"Wheeler?" Seto said carefully.

Joey's face went beet red. "Gawd, I think I'm gonna die of embarrassment!"

"Is what he said true?"

Joey covered his face with his hands. "Yeah, look I get you gotta rep ta protect, So Imma just gonna go—" He tried to roll off the desk only to find his hips pinned in place. Parting his fingers, he saw Seto standing over him, his hands running up his sides.

"Well, in that case, I think I'm going to enjoy this immensely," the billionaire smirked, cupping Joey's face and kissed him hard. Joey was hesitant at first but was quick to reciprocate, moaning as Seto nibbled at his bottom lip. Not breaking the kiss, Seto pulled Joey into a sitting position, tugging him off the desk and into his lap.

"You better be promising me part of your treasures after this, Pharaoh," Bakura growled. Saying he was pissed off at being awoken was the understatement of the century.

"Just get a lock on him, Thief," Yami said, as they headed up the street towards KaibaCorp. He frowned when they stopped outside the gates to the building. "He's in here?"

Bakura looked at his ring then at the building. "Obviously. Let's go."

"Bakura, the place is closed for the night, how are we supposed to get in?"

Bakura rolled his eyes and began climbing the gate. "The same way I got into your palace time and time again. Sneak in."

Yami scowled, but followed him.

'**Just hang on Joey!**' Yugi said from within the puzzle.

Joey whined as he rode Seto in his office chair. "Damn, ya feel good!"

Seto panted softly, bending his head down to lick a line from his chest to his neck where cluster of hickies marred the otherwise flawless skin. "So do you," he nipped at his neck, leaving another mark as he thrust his hips upwards, grinning when Joey cried out. "You sound good too."

He was about to throw the blond on his desk when the door burst open. Yami and Bakura came tumbling in, their eyes going wide with surprise when they saw the coupling teens.

Bakura scowled, smacking Yami upside the head. "You told me Wheeler was in trouble!"

Yami's face went red and he averted his eyes. "He was!"

Joey let out an unmanly squeak and grabbed his jacket, trying to cover himself as best as he could. "Wh-What are you two doin' here?"

"A good question, puppy," Seto said coldly, glaring at the spirits.

The normally composed King of Games looked completely flustered as he tried to explain himself. "Yugi and I heard you... and Marik..."

"Marik was just being a demented fairy godmother and granting Joey what he always wanted," Seto interrupted. "You've done your goody friend bit. Joey's fine now get out and don't ever come here again. I'm not into exhibitionism," he said, but despite that, his hips were rocking gently, drawing tiny, muffled whimpers from Joey, who had his face buried in his neck.

Bakura leered at them. "I sincerely doubt that, Moneybags." Yami rolled his eyes and dragged the thief out, closing the door behind them.

"Y-You're a liar," Joey panted, pulling away from his neck.

Seto silenced him with a hard kiss, grabbing his hips and hauling him onto the desk. "You caught me, but I'm not giving Mouto a thrill. Or Bakura." He spread Joey's thighs as far as he could, his eyes dark with lust as he began fucking Joey hard.

"But...ooo...you'll do it in front of...*pant* others?"

"Only if you want to, puppy," Seto said, kissing him again, ending the conversation, his tongue attacking Joey's in a battle for dominance. He pushed Joey's up to his chest, a shiver of lust running down his spine as he watched his dick plunge into Joey. "Joey," he moaned.

Joey pulled him down with one hand to devour his mouth, his other hand reaching between them to stroke himself to completion. The blond jerked in Seto's grasp, his eyes widening as he came all over their stomachs. Seto hissed, the spasming muscles surrounding his dick ripping his own orgasm from him. Seto gently pushed Joey's trembling legs apart so he could lay against his new lover. He kissed Joey slowly, groaning with regret as he pulled out and carefully pulled the condom off, tossing it in the wastebasket nearby. He sat back in his chair, gathering Joey up in his arms.

"Gotta get Marik a frigging medal or somethin'," Joey finally said, after several moments of content silence.

Seto agreed. "Whatever he wants. Within reason," he added, after realising what he nearly said.


End file.
